Broken Broomsticks
by The Stag Patronus
Summary: Lily just committed the ultimate atrocity against her boyfriend, and James is fuming mad! But in the end, why is it that James is the one in trouble? And the ultimate question: what's more important, his broomstick or his girlfriend? My first fanfic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its marvelous characters. If I did, it would have been my name you see on it, not the name of the most awesome woman in the planet for me :)**

**A/N: Hi there! I'm a total fan of the Lily and James pairing, they're my favorite. So my first fanfic is about them! And as this is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me? Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**Broken Broomsticks**

"_WHAAAAT?"_

Everyone in the common room jumped at this sudden shout. The Marauders were in a corner talking to Alice. She looked scared, wringing her hands together as she desperately tried to explain to a very furious-looking James Potter.

"It was an accident, James! She didn't mean for it to happen-" Alice cried.

"I don't give a damn! Where is she? I want a word with her!" James demanded.

"I don't think you'll be able to just 'have a word' with her, mate, with your state like that. You could be mistaken as a bellowing angry bull, with face like yours right now," Sirius said airily. Everyone glared at him.

Remus tried to pacify his friend. "James, think about it. There must have been a very good reason why she-"

"I don't care why she did it! That was my most prized possession! My Thunder3000! When I get my hands on her-"

Alice suddenly turned angry. "Don't you dare finish that threat, James Potter! Don't you dare!" she snarled.

Even his werewolf friend was starting to lose his patience. "James, calm down!" Remus said loudly. "This is your girlfriend you're talking about! Lily? Remember Lily, your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, the girl you've been drooling after for the past how many years- " Sirius butted in.

James took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He knew the others were making sense, but still, when he heard that…

_*Flashback*_

_The portrait hole opened and one very pale-looking Alice came in the common room. Looking around, she spotted the Marauders sitting in a corner, whispering. No doubt they were planning some new prank._

_Pulling all her Gryffindor courage together for this, she approached them._

"_Uhm, hi guys," she greeted._

"_Hey Alice!" the three greeted._

_Sirius, however, grinned wickedly. Standing up, he placed an arm around her shoulders, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Alice, babe. How are you, my love? Sure you still don't want to ditch Longbottom for me?" he said jokingly._

_Alice knew he wasn't really serious. (Yes, she _knew _he was _Sirius_. And no, she doesn't hold with the Sirius-serious puns.) However, she wasn't in any joking mood at the moment._

"_Hands off, Black!"_

"_Oh, you wound me, love!"_

"_Remind me to set Frank after you later," Alice muttered, glaring daggers at him._

"_Ignore the worthless life form, Alice" Remus said. ("Hey!" Sirius cried, trying to look hurt) "Is there something you need?"_

"_Well…Yes," Alice looked at James pleadingly, "I need you to be as open-minded and understanding as much as possible, James…"_

"_Why?" James was immediately suspicious._

"_Err… Well, this afternoon… Lily-"_

_James was worried. "Lily? Lily has something to do with this?"_

"_Well, this afternoon, she snuck into your dormitory… And she- well, she took your broomstick-"_

_James suddenly took off, running up their dorm. They heard him throwing around stuff, searching for his broomstick, they presumed. Minutes later, he came back, disbelief printed all over his face._

"_My Thunder3000! It's gone!"_

"_Well I did just say she took it," Alice said wryly._

"_But why would she take it?" Remus frowned._

"_Yeah, Evans doesn't even like anything to do with flying and Quidditch! I remembered when McLaggen dared her to fly during fifth year. Went pale and started muttering excuses about needing to do some overdue homework! As if the always-perfect-student, Ms. Lily Evans, would ever have any overdue homework!" Sirius chortled._

"_Yeah, what would she want it for? She can't fly!" James said, looking extremely concerned._

"_Yes, and her not knowing how to fly might be a good thing to keep in mind, when you hear that… she sort of… err- crashed and broke your broomstick," Alice finished hastily._

_*End of Flashback*_

"James, it's just a broomstick…" Remus said.

James was outraged. "Just a broomstick? Just a broomstick, did you say, Remus?"

"Yes! That's what I just said! Are you becoming deaf, James?"

"You can always buy a new one, James," Peter piped up.

"Yes! Thank you for that very practical suggestion, Peter! Now why can't you think along those lines instead?" Remus said, exasperated.

"But that wasn't just like any other broomstick… I won most of my games with it… I escaped who knows how many bludgers with it… It- it was like a friend!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Yes, apparently the state of your _broomstick friend_ is more important than the safety of _your girlfriend_…" Alice said sarcastically.

James turned sharply. "What?"

"I did mention that she crashed, didn't I? I mean, that's how your precious broomstick got broken in the first place. And people who crash don't exactly escape unscathed you know…"

James took off again, this time dashing for the hospital wing.

* * *

Oh, how could he be so stupid! James was cursing himself for being so idiotic. All those time he spent raging about his broomstick! He didn't even take any notice of the part about his girlfriend getting hurt!

"Potter! Do watch where you're going!" Professor McGonagall cried, as he dashed past her, nearly causing her to lose her balance.

He burst into the hospital wing, panting. "Lily-!"

He looked around. All the beds were empty.

James' mind was whirling, _Where is she? Was her injury too serious that they had to take her to St. Mungo's? _ He felt sick at the thought.

Madam Pomfrey came in. "Potter! Why are you causing such a racket?"

"Where's Lily?" James asked at once. "Is she ok? Was her injury serious? Did they take her to St. Mungo's?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Potter? Ms. Evans hasn't been here at all, and I haven't heard that she was hurt in any way." She walked back into her office, eyeing James as though he was deranged.

James was confused. _Lily hasn't been here? But wasn't she hurt? Oh no, what if she was worried that she might get into trouble because of it? What if she thought they would consider what she did very reckless? That they would give her detention for it? What if she worried it might remove her from being Head Girl? Then she wouldn't have gone for proper treatment! She could get worse! She could-_

"Took you long enough to get here, didn't it?"

James spun around. "Lily?"

Lily Evans was standing behind him, smiling. And looking perfectly alright.

"B-but... y-you where... Why the heck aren't you hurt when you crashed my broomstick?"

"Well I would be… If I did crash your broomstick."

"But you took it and flew it! And you even crashed it! Alice said so!"

"Take it yes. Flew it, no. Meaning I couldn't have crashed it."

"Why would Alice lie about something that serious then?"

At this, Lily smirked. "She wasn't lying, James. She was just following orders."

Now James looked thoroughly bewildered.

Laughing, Lily explained. "Alice said those things because I asked her to. It was all just part of a test. And I'm sorry to say that you failed dismally."

"_Test?_ As in, you were testing me?" James said, his voice rising. "What kind of test is this? Geez, Lils, don't you trust me?_ Haven't I proven my love to you yet?_ What more do I have to do-"

"Prove that I'm more important to you than Quidditch or anything related to it?"

James stared.

"McLaggen came up to me again today, James. He was asking me to go out with him to Hogsmeade, even though he knew I'm already with you." James growled at this. "He asked why I even bothered with you, when you prioritize winning your Quidditch games over me-"

"He said _what?_"

"I hexed him for it, of course. He wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week, after what I did to him. But still, he had me thinking…"

James glared at her. But Lily merely raised her eyebrows at him.

"Skipping our study sessions to discuss Quidditch tactics-"

"You know I'd skip any study session for anything-"

"Being late for doing our Head duties because you felt like extending practice? I mean, I know it's just more work, but I thought you said you enjoy doing anything as long as it's with me-"

"I do, but-"

"And cancelling our date to Hogsmeade for more Quidditch practices because you really need it for your upcoming game against Slytherin-"

"We need to beat them, Lils-"

"But aren't you getting too much arrogant again, James Potter? Wouldn't you be killing to have these dates with me just a few months ago? Really, you're getting really confident with all this-"

"I-I- I'm not taking you for granted if that's what you're saying-" James was starting to looking nervous. _What if Lily broke up with me because of this? I can't stand losing her!_ he thought desperately.

"And just now," Lily pressed on, "you didn't even come running down to the hospital wing right after you heard I crashed. No, me destroying your beloved broomstick was more important than the fact I might be in a life or death situation-"

"No!" James cried desperately. Lily was trying hard to laugh by now. "No, listen please, Lily. I know all that stuff I did was wrong. I wasn't acting like a very good boyfriend, I know. I was being a Quidditch addicted fool. But I'm sorry, Lily. I really am. Promise, I won't act like those stuff are more important to me than my relationship with you-"

Lily shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "I know, James. I know. I just thought you need to realize this. Don't worry, I understand. But I do miss spending time with my boyfriend you know…"

James smirked at this. "Oh really now?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes…" James grinned triumphantly. "And the fact that even the great leader of the Marauders himself needs to be pranked now and then." James scowled.

She hugged him, laughing. James sighed. He tilted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. "Just tell me you're not really mad at me or anything? Or that you're not planning to ditch me for McLaggen because I failed your so-called test?"

Lily laughed loudly. "No, I'm not mad at you. And no, I'm not planning to trade you for that troll."

James smiled as he took her hand, leading the way back to their common room.

"So… " James started.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're not mad at me and we cleared up that I don't value Quidditch more than you…"

"What?" Lily said cautiously.

"…can I have my broomstick back? We do really have our regular schedule of Quidditch practice tonight…" James said hopefully.

"Argh!" Lily groaned.

James looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Alright, fine! Ugh. This is what I get for falling in love with a Quidditch fanatic…" Lily muttered.

James smiled widely. "Thanks, Lils… And- I love you too."

**The End.**


End file.
